pirates_outlawsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arena
Unlocked by earning a total 500 Reputes. Consisting a total of 100 rounds, with Boss on each consecutive 10 rounds. Winning the round will grant Reward to choose one between Loot and two other random option, also access to Merchant. Reward Reward in The Arena is different from winning battle on Navigate. Given the usual Loot option, earning Coins and picking a new card or relic, there also other two randomly generated action cards (heal, upgrade, remove card, etc), and access to Merchant. Loot Usual reward throughout the game, earning Coins and picking a new card or relic from 3 options available. Action Card *Card's cost will increase by 10% for each 10 rounds that has been beaten (e.g after Arena 11, Set a Trap cost will be 22 coins, and 26 coins after Arena 31. **Consumable. Ending non-boss battle. There is a special reward screen after beating Round 50, choosing between 3 unique abilities. : Warrior: +2 Attack damage. : Collector: Unlock all relic slots. : Colossus: 30% Merchant discount. +10 max HP. Merchant Merchant also accessible through the Reward screen. Items on sale are any 3 Relics and any 2 Card. Items aren't automatically re-rolled on the next visits, instead must be manually re-rolled for 10 coins on forst roll, 20 on second roll, 40 coins and so on. Any item bought will be immediately restocked randomly. So it's fine to save up coins for the next visits. Once confirming access, whether any item is bought, Merchant will be on cooldown for 5 Arena rounds until it can be accessed again. Boss Arena 10 - Unknown Slave Health 180 Moves * Rage 2 * Attack 15, also add Chain to deck * Armor 10 * Attack 8x2 Arena 20 - Lucy Weston Health 120 Moves *Attack 5x3 *Attack 10 She always gain buff Dodge 1 each turn. Arena 30 - The Impostor Health 300 Moves *Add Decay Curse (remove all armor when drawn) *Add Fishbone Curse (all heal negated when on hand) *Attack 15 *Debuff? *Transform, when below half HP, Armor 100 last 1 turn **Heal 50 **Add Decay Curse (debuff Mark 1 when drawn) **Attack 15, increment 5 each turn. Arena 40 - Coco Health 250 Moves *Halving Max HP *Attack 2 *Summon Dogs when all killed Dog Health 40 Armor 5 Moves *Armor 5 *Attack 5 Strategies *Try to finish him fast. Lacking max HP also means limiting max Armor that can be gained, since armor can't exceed max HP. *Kill all dogs on turn when he do regular attack, so his next turn that supposed to halved HP, summon dogs instead. Arena 50 - Spiritias Two bosses to fight. Health 250 Moves *Add Poisoned Curse (while on hand, does 3 damage for each more card drawn) *Attack 0 (increased based on damage received that turn) *Attack 50 (reduced based on damage received that turn) *Buff Immunity 2 Strategies *DO hit hard the one that deal 50 damage. *DON'T hit the one that deal 0 damage. *Spirits moves are vary from each other in certai pattern. So, occasionally both will deal 50 damage on the same turn. *Weakening debuff also works for reducing their attacks. Enemy For those who hasn't unlocked Skulls Island or Souls Rift, The Arena also introduce undead and spectre enemies and specialized cards for those certain type. Trophy